Harry Potter and the Dragons Roar or The Cry of the misunderstood
by The Prime Cronos
Summary: It's Harry's 4th year and he will have to adopt to certain forced changes, not only socially, but his own body and dragons will play a big part in it! DB,RW,MW bashing/hating Pairings HP/HG/DG NL/SB/LL AU


Harry Potter and the Dragons Roar or The Cry of the misunderstood

Disclaimer: I don't hold any rights to any Harry Potter characters or its world. All rights go to JKR.

Chapter One:

xxxDragonsxxx

Four students of the Hogwarts, School of witchcraft and wizardry, were at their favourite places in the school to contemplate their lives and the changes they are going through.

Their fourth year at Hogwarts had started recently and as the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore had announced at the opening feast, the school was host to the Triwizard Tournament (TWT). This was a European wide tournament between magical schools. For each school there would be a chosen Champion, which would then be tested to the extreme of their abilities. As people had died in the previous tournaments -the last had taken place over 300 years ago before it was banned, the organizers had taken precautions that no inexperienced students were chosen to compete as champions for their schools. It was announced that no student under 17 was allowed to enter their names into the goblet of fire, a powerful magical artefact that forms a magical contract with the champion. If that contract is broken, the champion will lose his or her magic. Although the real loss for the Hogwarts student body was that the annual Quidditch tournament had been cancelled due to the TWT. In addition to the last TWTs the Department off international Magical Cooperation and of Magical Games and Sports added this year team contests to the tournament. Each school would send a team for the different contests. They had added a Quidditch tournament, a Duellist tournament, an academic contest resembling a quiz show and a transfiguration art contest, where the contestants had to prepare a show using transfiguration magic. The students had been informed that by October 1st the other schools would arrive. Those other schools were The Durmstrang Institute and The Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

xxxDragonsxxx

Sa. Spt. 3rd, 1994.

All day long Neville Longbottom had been contemplating about his summer holidays and reviewed his life as he had finished his afternoon classes and was now walking down to the greenhouses.

He and some after students had gathered together to pursue their interest in Herbology. They were the only students who had clearance for all greenhouses from Professor Sprout. She only allowed the top students of her subject to participate in this extracurricular activity, although this so called club was not signed off by the headmaster, it was tolerated as long as there was no damage done.

'My life had started with the absents of my parents and later live with the fact that they were alive, but would never recognise me as their child. Then came the hell what was called my childhood between my overbearing, demanding Grandmother Augusta and my Uncle Algy, who I am still sure wants to kill me to tickle out more of my magic as everyone believed I was a squib. Only because the lack of accidental magic had I to live in such misery.

I am truly glad I am at Hogwarts now to escape his hands.'

Neville still sometimes dreamed of the day. It was a god damn nightmare. His Uncle had come to Augusta and had said that he found a fool proofed way to determine if Neville was a squib. How is grandmother had been delighted to hear of the solution, it disgusted him.

And how grandma looked full of expectation has he hang by the ankle out of the window of the third floor.

He had not screamed for help because he had known there was none, but he looked with defiance into the face of his uncle. What he had seen in Algeron's eyes not the intent to help, but cause misery and harm.

That was when he let go of Neville and he fell. In his survival instinct his magic had saved him that day, to his uncle's displeasure and to his grandma's great pleasure, she even thanked Algy for his attempt to kill Neville.

'FUCK I hated those times.'

Luckily his uncle had left Neville alone after that incident, but on his eleventh birthday he had come to celebrate his Hogwarts letter. In retrospect Neville had realized that his uncle had made him the ridicule of Gryffindor house with a toad as a familiar, but it had taken him till this summer what his uncle had planned by persuading Augusta to give Neville the wand of his father.

When he had escaped his relatives to Hogwarts he had been determined not to back off ever again. He had studied hard in his years at the school, but it had been hard not to falter under all the harassment and how was he supposed to fight back if his damned wand would not do follow his demands. How he hated Malfoy and his giant goons and how he hated himself for not being able to fight back more properly. Up to last year the frustration had built up to the point where he wanted to give up, until he had come about a book about wandlore. There he had read about the connection between the witch or wizard and her or his wand. It clearly stated that the magic of the wand will connect with the magical person if he or she is suitable. This would result in a visible magical display accompanied with a pleasant feeling for the witch or wizard. He had been raging about his uncle for hours that day, but when he told Augusta at home, his wishes for a new wand had fallen on deaf ears.

Neville just entered his beloved greenhouse number 4. Greenhouse 4 was known as the home of the gardener club at Hogwarts and for the particularly nasty plants that grow in there. Next to his wand Neville was also armed with a bushwhacker and was wearing a complete overall with goggles and a magical enhanced breathing mask. He had cast several sealing charms on his cloths. It had already happened that the acid of one of the flours had melted through the overall and he had taken a nasty injury. It was his first weekend at the school and he was still seething about the argument he had with his grandma over the summer.

Neville as he walked into the greenhouse hearing his own breath as the only other thing to hear was the rustling of the leaves as one of the sometimes far too lively plants tried to hit him with a branch. This time it was a young whomping willow. He had to do three things today. First thing was to cut the aculeatus confilctio dradux, the fruit which was similar to wine, was a highly regarded potion ingredient. His second task was to fertilize the mandrakes, he still had to think of a way to shut them up and to water the devil's snare. It was the most disgusting thing today for him to do, as in the state of growth of their devils snare he would be drenched in toxic slime. As he walked to the dradux Neville became lost in memory. He remembered clearly the encounter with his grandma as he started to swing his long knife at the long tendrils.

Augusta had taken him once again to the basement for one of their training sessions. At these training sessions Augusta wanted Neville to show her his newly learned spell work from third year, when Neville presented her with the facts. For Neville these sessions were the worst part of the holydays. Neville knew all the wand-movements and incantations, but the spell varied in the power even as he cast them several in a row.

"Grandmother, before we begin I want to talk to you about something." Neville stated boldly. Although his voice was even and firm, he needed every bit of his Gryffindor courage to face Augusta.

"During my studies in the library of Hogwarts I came about a book about wandlore and in my curiosity I started reading..."

"Come on boy get to the point, how often have I told you to be forward." Augusta interrupted Neville.

"Ok, here it goes," Neville took a deep breath and stated with a firm voice: "I need a new wand to solve to improve my spell work, because the wand did not chose me!"

At first Augusta stared at him, then her eyes narrowed and the colour of her face slowly turned crimson red.

"How dare you half squib to defy your legacy in such a way. I would have been proud to make my family proud by using my father's wand. Your father and your mother had been powerful a powerful hit wizard and witch at their time and you will follow their lead. Deities up in the heavens, help me with my grandson please. Why can't he be like my son!" Then her tone turned softer.

"Seriously, Neville what are you doing wrong. I know my son did all those spells with perfection, but the result what I see here,... I don't know how to help you. Frank never had a problem with these spells. " She shook her head disappointed.

This it Neville's anger got the better of him. He turned to his grandma and pointed his wand at her while half screaming his anger out with uncle Algeron's deception always in the back of his mind

"You know what my problem is. THIS! Everything I do you compare with dad. I know it was hard for you to lose him to insanity, it was probably even worse for me! BUT NOW YOU WANT ME TO BE HIM. I am not YOUR son! And from what I learned I know pretty well where my problem is. My problem is that you portrait everything from my farther on me! Do you know where all this misery comes from? Uncle Algeron. Who in the right mind throws a child out of the god damned third floor and you even thanked him for it, because I SAVED MYSELF with my MAGIC. Then he comes as a saint to my 11. birthday and gives me a toad, A bloody toad. I was the ridicule of the whole house with that thing and then it was him who suggested to give me my dad's wand. You of course approved highly of all his doings and did not care that dad's wand never bonded with me! Tomorrow I will board the train with my own wand, no matter what." He shouted with tears in his eyes at his aunt. He turned on the spot and left the room.

His grandma was too stunned to chastise him on his manners let alone him disrespecting his father by giving up his wand.

Neville had already packed everything and it was still early afternoon. He had taken his things and left for the Leaky Cauldron where he took a room. He had made a stop at Gringotts this day and had asked if there was any other wand smith than Olivander and was directed to a shop at the very end of Diagon ally. First he had bought his own wand from the money in his trust vault. It was beautifully crafted of storm ash with the nerv-string of the spin of wing lion of Venice. A most contrary combination, but the wand had made quite a show as it had chosen Neville. Later he had visited Gringotts again to deposit his father's wand in his family vault. They had granted his wish reluctantly as he was not yet of age to be involved in any vault business, but they said as he did not take anything out of it, it would be fine.

The new wand had made Neville's life in classes much easier in the first week. One of his biggest weaknesses, transfiguration, became one of his favourites as Neville had always had a big imagination. Next thing he had changed was to drop divination, while taking up arithmancy. He wanted to learn all aspects about magic and in the end how to create new spells. The news about the TWT mattered little to him. He was rather sad the Quidditch season was cancelled. He always like the legendary Gryffindor Parties where he could easily blend in.

Neville had thought about joining the team this year, to get his body into shape. He hated the little belly he was carrying around. As often as he was compared with his father by his grandma, Neville held his parents in high regard although they are the source of Augusta's running disappointment. His grandmothers disappointment had ridden him quite far on a road down into depression, as he felt he could not live up to the name of Longbottom. This was not only a mean to be more content with himself as he had been bullied around a lot by certain Slytherin boys who thought it funny to bully him around, but also to come clean with his heritage. If there was one thing he did not want to live to see, was him being a fat little punching ball, being bullied around. He had known the magical means to defend himself, but the wand of his father had prevented him from defending himself not to mention fighting back. He had yet to have his first encounter with Malfoy and his goons. The only thing that was still on his mind was if he would actually defend himself or fight back, what would be the reaction of Snape as he was already his little punching back in class. He certainly did not want to meet that abomination of a teacher alone in the corridors.

As Neville finished with his mental tantrum he realized he was standing in quite a heap of tendrils in a fighting stance. 'I should start fencing or something like that, maybe I will try out for the duelling team!' he thought out of breath. Cutting this nasty plant had always been an exercise in itself as the plant loved to swing at him and he had no desire to make friends its thorns. Apparently he had managed to dodge every branch and tendril this time. After he had deposed the tendrils he made his way over to the mandrakes. He took one of the heavy fertilizer bags, carefully measured the needed dung and stretched it with the necessary amount of water. While Neville watered the mandrakes with the fertilizer his mind wondered to some nicer thoughts: Susan Bones. She had been his best friend for a long time.

It had all started as they sat together in classes. So Neville had then continued to sit next to her in all other classes that Gryffindor had with the Hufflepuffs. They had both been not special in any way. From Neville's point of view they had been both inconsiderable and they had often ended on the side being bullied around rather than respected although they came from well respected families, Susan's aunt was after all the head of the Department of the Magical Law Enforcement and while Neville's parents, Frank and Alice Longbottom, had been respected and feared aurors in their days before their tragic incident and his grandmother is a respected member of the wizengamot. He had noticed his friend's features mature over the last year. She had begun to lose a bit of flab from her face and her facial features began to come forward. In his eyes she was cute, but although they were friends and comfortable around each other he was far too shy to ask her out and this current thought were more focusing on his own problems rather than his hormones.

He had set himself goals for this year and there was no way anyone, not even stupid Malfoy was going to interfere with them.

'So let's get it over with. As much as I hate it, it needs to be done, just like potion's homework!' he thought. Neville opened the valve to the watering system of the devil's snare. As part of the watering he had to scrub the dirty of the lower branches while the water is running. The disgusting thing is as the not only the dirt from the plant comes down on him, he will certainly get sprayed with slime as the plant does something like sneeze.

"Suck it up, you weeping baby." Neville growled at himself as he was again and again sneezed at by the plant. When the plant was relatively clean, he shut the watering system down and walked to his own shower.

xxxDragonsxxx

Daphne Greengrass had far bigger problems than being concerned with the upcoming tournament. After classes had ended on Friday Daphne immediately went to the library to enjoy the evening at her favourite place in Hogwarts. As she had been given a permission slip for the restricted section, no one could bother her or would find her. Tough the restricted section was not her destination, far from it.

Last year she had found a secret passage. It led to long hallway directly under the roof and above the library. On the outer end the hallway ended at a rose window with a beautiful view over the black lake and on the forbidden forest.

There in her new found sanctuary away from the other Slytherins she had build herself a very comfortable hideout. She had brought large cushions from an unused couch, a magical lamp and a small food box that was connected with her kitchen at home, where she could order everything she wanted. She had even nicked a desk from one of the unused classrooms so she could work properly.

Daphne fell on her cushion bed exhausted from the week.

'Goodness, those perverts are getting on my nerves! I really don't know how long it will take till they try to take me by force. I just hope no one will force himself onto Astoria!'

Now someone would ask why on earth anyone would worry about getting raped in a school, let alone in the noble house of Slytherin at the Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, then he or she really does not know the times in which said person is living. If someone thought that only the smart and cunning reside in the proud house of Slytherin, they were totally wrong. Slytherin was currently inhabited by the children of new coming pureblood families, who managed to rise up during the last two generations, lusting for power and supremacy.

The next question why someone would ask after, he or she comprehended that fact would be: I thought the sorting Hat distributes the children between the four houses after their abilities: Cunning and subtle for Slytherin, wit and wisdom for Ravenclaw, loyal and hard working and bravery, chivalry and determination for Gryffindor. The problem is that must people overlook the fact, the sorting Hat distributes the children not only by the characteristics they hold, but also by the characteristics they should embrace and learn from to excel in life. Sadly many have forgotten this fact and therefore do not learn the lesson.

'And they are all competing in who can lick Voldemort's boots best! Where is the cunning and subtlety in that?', but Daphne would never say that out loud to anyone in the house, ok maybe Tracey. But there are students who, someone would say by necessity, have taken this lesson by heart. This was the other part of the students of the noble house of Slytherin.

The other part of Slytherin came from the old houses and traditionalists who held the ancient ways high in regard, where every member went to Slytherin and the halfbloods. Only a very small part of students in Slytherin could be described as cunning and smart. Slytherin House held this year 73 students. Ten of those were generally the outcasts of the house, as they separated themselves as they did not take part in bragging about the power of their family or what they could do to their housemates through their fathers. Daphne and the others formed this group of the academic elite of the house.

From their year only her, Tracey Davis and Theodore Nott were part of the group. They saw long term power not in the name of their family, but in the power you can exercise with this knowledge. What most of the other students of Slytherin overlooked was that fact that this group consisted of the few halfbloods and especially girls. Although this was rather mandatory for the halfbloods as they were the victims of bullying and worse in the house. From her year there were Tracy Davis as a halfblood herself and Theodore Nott, who was one of the few boys in the group and the only pureblood in the group.

As for the girls, they already had a hard time in the house as Slytherin boys acknowledge women in general as second class. They saw women only as playthings for their needs or reproducing; anything else should better be left the leaders of society as they saw themselves. The most spoiled brat in Daphne's year was Draco Malfoy. He was the worst of all and managed to get around nearly everything by using the name of his father or bribed his friends by giving his betrothed, Pansy Parkinson, as a plaything to them. The last thing that would come to their mind in Daphne's opinion was to be ambitious in their studies or try to earn the friendship and not have so called friends who only stay for so long as the next bribe or until they stab you in the back to surpass their allies. To defend herself in the house of Slytherin she had gained specific knowledge about defence techniques, not only with the wand, but also hand to hand combat. This gained her the edge over the perverts who were lusting after her since her body started to develop, as an extra came her nick name, the Ice Queen. At first it was mere mock, but Daphne had seen the advantage of the respect that came with the reputation and had fully embraced the mask of the Ice Queen. Although she would never admit it, Daphne Greengrass had become emotionless, dull of any feelings and icy.

'Never will one of them touch me!' Slowly over the years she had included everyone of her social surrounding into that thought, even family.

Daphne as well as her young sister Astoria came from the ancient house of Greengrass. Both her parents came from respected pureblood families, although in their school career they attended Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin. They were Purebloods and considered themselves as liberal, also gaining quite some gold in the Muggle world as medical researchers. The family had stayed successfully out of the last war thanks to her father's political finesse. Daphne was of course not without ambition herself. She had two goals for this year, ok three. First spend as much time in the library, not only for studying as she considered knowledge power, but for staying as far away from her fellow snakes as possible.

This had many reasons. Above all she wanted to satisfy her thirst of knowledge. This was accompanied by the need to stay safe. Daphne always followed the advice of her father: Knowledge is power. This was imperatively necessary to hold off the constant advances of the boys from her house. Daphne had witnessed as in the first week a group of fifth years advanced on a girl in the snake common room. After the girl had refuse several times and had tried to push one of them away, they all grabbed her at once. They tore her cloths from her body and raped her then and there. No one made an attempt to help her, Daphne included, but how could she help her against 5 5th years. The other reason why Daphne did not help, was that said girl belonged to the pureblood supremacists and had been victim to her own believes.

If same thing had happened to one of the halfbloods or anyone of Daphne's group there would have been blood right then and there. There group had sworn an oath to protect each other. Luckily it had not come to this in her time at Hogwarts yet.

She was deeply disgusted about the state of her house. The Slytherins are known for their cunning, resourceful and ambitious. They were once leading the society, because of their knowledge and achievements. They were elite of the society, people to look up to. And now it was the complete opposite. They only saw down on the others, thinking the world was theirs to do with whatever they wanted. The most disturbing part in her opinion was how they all rivaled to lick a Dark Lord's boots. How could they ever bow to someone like him? She did not know. As Daphne thought about all this and how she despised every bit of her house, she wanted it to change. She silently made up her mind to find a way to return the house of Slytherin to its former glory and respect. This was her second goal, although rather a long term one, although she just knew where she would start to solve the problem.

'First Melfoy's dominance must be broken, so she needed more allies. I also need to gather followers and friends from my year and above from other houses, to show that Slytherin is not all about blood supremacy, so she could isolate the death eater children. I should also make a name for myself. Easiest is to beat someone legally up. So the duelling team it is.'

The last goal was to stay single, she had a reputation to lose!

xxxDragonsxxx

'What is wrong with him?' This thought was a permanent trouble on Hermione's mind since she had met his friend again this summer at the Weasleys'. Right now he was dragging her along up the last steps of the Astronomy Tower.

Harry had never been like this before. At first with the Weasleys he had acted normal, but the attack on the world cup had taken quite a toll on him. At school then he had been withdrawn and distant, but his demeanour had become darker and even paranoid. He looked like he barely slept as well and was shaking all over his body. But what was most unnerving for her was his flinching when she hugged Harry or initiated any kind of physical contact with him.

She had tried to make him stop on their way up and explain, but his grip on her hand had been too strong and he had ignored all her questions. Only once had she thought she heard a please just wait.

'Just up the stairs. Only a little bit further where no one will see or hear us. Then...'

They burst through the door and Harry threw himself into Hermione's arms and hugged her for all he was worth as he lost any hold of his emotions and started crying. For him the only secure place to be and where he could show any kind of insecurity was within Hermione's arms. With the flood of emotions he dragged Hermione with him to the floor, losing any balance he had left.

Hermione's thoughts were spinning: 'What's happening with him?'

While Harry cried into Hermione's shoulder she tried to calm him by reassuring him. Hermione, who was lay on her back, draw soothing circles on Harry's back with one hand while she whispered sweet nothings into his ears to calm him.

She wanted to help him so bad, but he nether answered to her question nor did he calm down. Desperation was taking over, so heartbreaking was it for Hermione to see Harry in this state that silent tears started to run down her cheeks. After nearly 15 minutes Harry had cried himself into sleep on top of Hermione.

At some point Hermione lay back and just cherished in the feeling of the two of them together alone. They had been on the receiving end of so much bullying since day one at Hogwarts from all the filthy rich purebloods, it was hard to withstand. Then there was the prejudice that still survived the first Wizarding War of blood supremacy. Harry as a Halfblood and Hermione as a Muggleborn had to suffer from the scorn of all those who believed in such ideas. Sadly Hermione had realized that this came from the very unhealthy political condition the magical society of Britain found itself in. After the first war was won by the 'light' side, represented by Dumbledore and the Ministry, they made the great mistake not to kill or incarcerate or rather the enemy managed to avoid any judgement in court.

So Harry and Hermione as total newcomers to the magical world were thrown into a school life where the offspring of the those enemies represent the elite of the society, but they were also raised with the believes of blood supremacy and take every advantage of it by bullying Halfbloods and Muggleborns, demanding advantageds and privileges.

The two really did not have had an easy time in Hogwarts, Hermione being a muggleborn who was in the opinion of some the purebloods far too ambitious and knowledge seeking for her own good, added to that was her little know-it-all character everyone seemed to see. Hermione admitted sometimes to herself that she could be seen as bossy, but in real it came from her high standards, she lived her life after and projected those on others, she counted to her small circle of friends. She tried to pull people along to give their best, but some were just irritated by her behaviour and did not appreciate her efforts. Harry one the other side saw the advantage of this, as the more he was around Hermione and not for example Ron, his homework was earlier done, he had a better conscience not to mention the better grades and that was a definite plus. It also helped him to ignore all the fan girls and constantly shifting mood of the student body towards him. Oh he remembered how he had been shunned by them for being Slytherin's heir in his second year.

'Fuck them! I will never show them respect.' Hermione thought although she would never swear like this out loud, ok maybe. Then her attention was directed back to Harry in her arms, who started to tremble in her arms.

'He must be dreaming.' she thought, but then felt something wet on his back.

Hermione held up her hands to inspect what it was she felt.

"No, no! Harry wake up!" Her hands were full of blood, Harry's blood and Harry had started to shake harder. "Harry, whatever happens with you, you need to wake up!" she begged him.

A sudden scream broke from Harry's throat and his body tensed up with his back arced to a painful angle. Hermione shrieked while she rolled the both of them over and crawled away from him. When she looked back to him, she could see a big X of blood on his back.

In a last desperate act she pulled out her wand and shouted "Enervate!".

Harry woke with a push to his consciousness. His first instinct was to gasp for breath, then came the pain. He immediately felt the two gashes in on his back he was laying on. Last came the thought of someone seeing him in his current state. That's when he realized where he was and with whom.

'She looks really shaken! Has she cried for him!?' Harry thought. Hermione was definitely his anchor in this live. A feeling of deepest gratitude filled him to know Hermione would never leave him. A genuine and thankful smile graced his face as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Thanks for bearing with crazy, old me!" Harry broke the silence.

"Seriously, what is wrong with you, what just happened?" Hermione shouted at him as she came closer again. Her whole demeanour spoke of concern, irritation, fear and confusion.

"I shall tell everything ..., that's why I dragged you up here in the first place..., but first do you know any healing spells?" Harry asked her interrupted by groans of pain, while he took off his shirt and used a cleaning spell to get rid of the blood.

Again Hermione stopped dead in her track as she saw Harry's torso. Although it was definitely lean, but muscular and handsome, it was disfigured by so many scars she could not count. The one that stood out the most was where someone had burned FREAK into his skin. He had stayed in his room for two days, not coming out willingly, he had been so paranoid and the Dursleys had been just fine with his action.

After Hermione had managed to heal his new wound with an episcy, although it had scared as well, it was her turn on crying over injustice the world had dumped on the two of them.

Harry had taken extra good care that none of the Weasleys or Hermione had seen his scares during the Quidditch world championship, but it had taken much more effort to act normal around them, especially Hermione. At the last night he could not take any more of hiding and had gone to the little pond at the borrow and had cried bitterly, but he had been determined that someone in his social surrounding was messing with his head and he had completely lost trust in everyone around him. Although in the end it was ether going insane or releasing his emotion with someone. That someone was now Hermione. She had been at his side ever since the troll attack and he was the one she owed her life to, so he should be save.

Harry had thought, he had lost his mind during the summer as could clearly distinguish the memory of his beating before unconsciousness and the dream, but here he was with a new scar on his body that looked like it had reopened. What took him so hard was that he actively could not remember having received said scare. 'What the hell is messing with my head. First the dreams about Voldemort, then those dreams about the beatings and the scars! 'Why do they not look like new wounds, but reopened scares?' This question had screamed in his head over and over again for the rest of the holidays.

As over the coming weeks he had had more dreams about being beaten into nothingness or tortured by ether his uncle or his cousin and his friends waken each time with a new scare that looked like it had reopened.

"H.., Ha..., Harry, w..., what happened with your body?" Hermione stammered and choked at the implications of the scars.

"That, Hermione," Harry said in a hoarse voice, "is the reason why I dragged you up here!" Next thing he saw was Hermione throwing up. It was too much for the young girl, who had grown up in a secure environment.

After she had calmed down again, Hermione managed a weak "Explain, now."

Harry was very happy to oblige her now very weak urging. He gathered her from the ground and they sat down behind each other at the railing watching over the landscape.

Harry sat behind her and held her tight as he recounted the events of the summer.

"It all started with the first dream of Voldemort!" Harry recounted, "Yes, I dreamed of him, but it somehow did not feel like a dream, but reality! It was a scene where I was in an old manor where I noticed an old muggle. The wired thing was I was looking up at him from the floor. I move passed him into a room with three people. There was Voldemort, although I could not see his body as he sat on a chair turned away from me, then there was Wormtail with another who was called Crouch, he had that wired habit of flicking his tongue out to the side like a snake. I somehow told Voldemort of the presents of the old man and he got killed. Then it ended, but from there on my pain started. I started to have dreams of my youth before I went to Hogwarts, horrible dreams of them hunting me, degrading me, punishing me and beating me half to death."

A mist pasted over Harry's eyes as his mind was lost the pain of the last months.

"There were lessons learned in the dreams that contradict with my way of life right now. The first unsettling thing is, I can't recall any of the events for Christ sake. Hermione, I seriously believe someone is screwing with my mind! Then I realized after some of the memories that they, but not all, taught me lessons, lessons that made me independent and not searching for the approval from others. I had determination to excel; I even managed to achieve silent magic without a wand to protect myself from the Dursleys. I defended others against Dudley and his gang on the schoolyard! And I trusted no one! All you saw of that in my first three years was love seeking, mediocre kid, influenced from every direction.

As I recalled my life, I would have ignored the Weasleys at Kings Cross totally; I probably could not even grasp the concept of love as I was more than neglected. I would have discarded the clumsy Ron on the train, but I would have come after the troll to safe you none the less! I would have crushed Malfoy, before you even pulled your hand back to punch him. Another desire that awakened in me is to search for my origin, my family and what they left me. But all this also left me with these scars.

Next to my new determination I do feel like my body is broken and crushed. Do you know how hard it is to feel the torment of probably fife years in a few months?"

Half way through Harry's tail had Hermione gathered him in a hug. She even blushed badly about the part of the troll.

"But I found the dedication to relearn my old skills! Hermione, I want to share this knowledge with you! The last dream I had, here with you was me summoning small toys to me! Can you imagine that?" Harry's voice had risen with happiness and anticipation.

So Harry recounted his dream to Hermione:

'Harry opened his eyes and found himself back into his cupboard with the sprouting thought to meditate to blend out the pain he felt. He was meditating for about 2 hours, trying to blend out the pain and the horrible world with all the thoughts and emotions connected to it. Then something wonderful happened. He felt a stream of some kind around him, going through him; it gave him a feeling of power. He was so amazed by the emotions that it gave him that he opened his eyes, he had a feeling of power competing with happiness. 'Magic!' he thought.

'I want to experience that again!' he thought with certainty. It took him only another half hour to feel this stream again.

As he concentrated further on this feeling, Harry noticed how it concentrated around his heart, really dense. As his mind wondered through this dense power, cherishing the feeling, he let himself for the first time fill up with the feeling of happiness. He had an idea; if this power was in him, maybe he could use it, shape it.

The first thing in mind was to pull something towards him. So he grasped with his mind at his power and willing it to one of the tin soldiers on his cupboard. Subconsciously he extended his arm towards the toy.  
"Damn!" Harry whispered out load as he opened his eyes and saw the toy soldier in his hand.

Then suddenly his door was ripped open and Vernon's arm forcefully snatched him out. With a growl he announced the daily beating. Without warning Harry was flung to the ground and Vernon started taunting him, how he was a little useless freak, how his useless parents died drunk in a car crash, how he cost them money. At some point the pain from the beating faded the taunting out of his head. As he did so Vernon had come to a new way of punishment. He pulled his belt from his trousers and started whipping.

Harry saw the belt-buckle coming down at him in horror. The needle from the buckle pierced the skin on his back as it connected. The house was ablaze with Harry's scream. Again and again the belt came down on him until the bliss of unconsciousness came over him.'

"Yes it was, but this time there was something else this time other than the beating happened. I experienced something I can't even describe. Let me try and show you!"

"What are you doing Harry?" Hermione asked confused.

Harry laid his wand in front of him, sat up straight, took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He only concentrated on his magic and his magical core. He was close to smacking himself, as it was so much easier if you knew what you were looking for. He began to grasp the feeling of his magic and the magic around him. When all his thoughts were cleared out his magical core was plain in front of his inner eye.

'Time to play with magic.' He joked inwardly, he was happy and giddy like a child unpacking his Christmas presents and playing the first time with it. Such occasion had been rare for Harry lately and he enjoyed blending the darkness out of his life. He first wanted to control his magic, so he willed it into magical thread, but he had to realize that it did not just work with his mind.

He was missing something critical. As he revised his vision he realized the strong emotion connected with his earlier attempt and the necessity to feel the reality he would create by using his magic, which was moving the wand. This took him some time, but when he managed to formed his magic with his emotions to a constant thread he could move around. He was joy was tenfold with this achievement. Then he felt with his magical thread around him. Subconsciously he moved his outstretched arm in the direction he wanted the thread to extend to.

Hermione looked questioning at Harry as he pointed at her, not to mention his lopsided grin on his face. 'Now he has simple gone insane!' she shook her head.

Harry had reached to Hermione and was amazed as his thread slightly touched her. Her magic felt different in comparison to Harry's own magic, but he could not quit place the difference between them. Her magic felt just as wonderful and mystical as his own. As he felt for his best friend's magic though, he could feel no reaction on Hermione's side.

'Ok let's get the wand!' Harry turned his attention to his wand which lay in front of him and extended his magic to it. First he made himself familiar with the magical feeling of his wand, and then he willed his magic to action. Last part took him over 5 minutes to achieve and in the end he had a crimson head, but his efforts were not in vain.

"Oh my god, Harry! How did you do that?" Hermione gasped as she saw his wand glide into his hand.

Harry looked up and opened his eyes and gasped for air as he realized he had held his breath for far too long. When he found his breath again he smiled at Hermione.

"So, are you going to tell me how you did that or do you want me to force it out of you?" she asked a little annoyed. Harry had to chuckle at her antics.

"Ok, so the flashback this time showed me how to find my magical core and how to use it without a wand. So what I did was meditation. What you want to do is meditate and concentrate on your magic. The goal is to feel your magical core and the magic surrounding you and I can tell you it feels pretty amazing! When you feel your magic, try to grasp it. It is very important that while you blend out all thoughts to concentrate on your magic, do not blend out your emotions. If you managed that you can try to form your magic into a thread and reach out to your surroundings.

I summoned my wand by wrapping my magical thread around it. The next part is the really difficult part as you can't just pull the wand to you like a thread around a stick. You have to imagine and visualize how it moves towards you while you cherish in the emotion of the achievement. I was already quite jumping up and down in my mind from joy and it worked incredible easier than in my vision. And then Vernon beat me up again!" Harry added the last part with a bitter taste left in his mouth.

"I wonder why they don't teach us such tricks in school?" Hermione mused.

"Well our crazy Auror teaches us some pretty cool stuff." Harry replied. They had once again had a new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, who was a paranoid Auror veteran.

'At least this time someone knows his subject!' Harry thought about the Auror. On the other hand was the tournament, and somehow he knew the shit would definitely hit the fen! Well in his case it had already started.

"What do you think about the tournament, Hermione? Should I try out for one of the other contests?" Harry asked, well aware what success in the tournament would mean for his fame.

"Well I just can't see you in the transfiguration art contest." She stated with a smirk, knowing how hard this art of magic was for him.

Harry's thoughts darkened at her statement although it was just meant to tease, the Dursleys had done everything to banish everything fun for Harry from his life. He had once attended piano lessons for free from Miss Higgs, an elder neighbor. They were very clear that he would never see the nice old woman again, if he kept to the art. The whips from Vernon's belt after the rent had burned the thought of playing the piano quite hard out of Harry's interests.

"I don't think you should participate in the dueling tournament. Your whole life stands in the shadow of fighting Voldemort, why do something in your free time that constantly reminds you of that shadow, although it would be good training! But if you ask me, you should rock the Quidditch pitch. That's always been the most fun for you!" She smiled at him encouragingly.

"Well, as much as I hate my fame, I think I will try out for both, because I see the experience of the duels very helpful and I came to the conclusion lately that I should not let myself guide to the easiest way, just because it would give me more unwanted attention. At least our year and those above stopped staring at me like I am god." he chuckled sarcastically at that last part.

"And I should add that facing Voldemort should give me some experience. I think I will join you in the library more often to research more combat spells. I mean what spells do we know now? There is the expeliarmus, reducto, and stupefy, well you could use the lumos as a combat spell in a way and we learned the protego for shielding, but other than that nothing. Oh I forgot, we can also use transfiguration in battle. The rest is just child's play, like those tickle charms and the like or the leg lock jinx. The only question is where can I train those curses?"

"We will find a place Harry, don't worry." Hermione replied as she leaned her head against his shoulder to enjoy the late afternoon.

Well I will certainly try out what you told me, Harry, but let's get inside. It's time for dinner."

The two friends made their way to the great hall and loaded their plates with food. While Hermione picked a bit on her plate while she took out a book to read, Harry remembered his times at the library at Surrey. He had been quite a bookworm himself.

Harry had to chuckle at this revelation. He remembered how obsessed he was with the old Greek, their political system, how it evolved and especially their wars and battles with the different weapons. This was accompanied by his interest in the works of J.R.R. Tolkin 'Glad there are no Balrogs in this world!' and on the other side the love for Science-Fiction novels and movies like Star Wars. What he had realized was that the better technology had in nearly always brought the victory over the enemy. This had set his mind on how important innovation, technology and research were. Sadly most innovation were made in times of war. Well the one with the superior technology always wins.

It had been quite of a shock in the beginning how far behind the magical world was, but this thought had been drowned by all the action he had see through the years. It was present for example each time he had to go up the endless stairs in the castle. 'Damn Wizards, why did no one invent or build a magical elevator in this castle. 'Would be such a time and breath savoir.' Harry mused with a sarcastic grin on his face 'Yea, wizards and elevators!'

xxxDragonsxxx

**AN:** Here is my first Chapter on my Harry Potter Saga. I hope you like it. I am happy about any input via pms or reviews, if someone has some nice ideas please tell me and or if I have something totally wrong so I can correct it.

With enough input I will rewrite it and repost it.

The Story will have multiple pairings, the main one being Harry, Hermione and Daphne, although I don't know yet how far I will take the three-way relationship. Don't worry Neville will also get a girl and Luna will also have her special treat.

This will definitely a m rated fiction as there are dragons in it and where they rage there is nothing left standing.

I would also like to thank DerLaCroix (Clood Blood), Dad9 (Harry Potter and the Story by dad)and severusphoenix (3 Slytherin Marauders)and for their ideas of Dragonmagic.

Please R&R and have fun reading.

**AN2: **So I was not happy with my original first chapter, but now it's done. I hope there are now less motivation holes that would miss to explain character actions.

Lass Krachen

** :**

Timetable 4th year

ggggggggggg Monday g Tuesday g Wednesday g Thursday g Friday

7:00-8:00 g Breakfast g g g

8:00-8:50 g Arithmancy g Care of M. C. g Ancient Runes g Divination g History of M.

9:00-9:50 g Charms g Care of M. C. g History of M. g Potions g Arithmancy

10:00-10:50 g Ancient Runes g Divination g Arithmancy g Potion g DADA

11:10-12:00 g Herbology g Muggle Study g Charms g Care of M. C. g Herbology

12:10-13:00 g Muggle Study g DADA g Transfiguration g Transfiguration g Ancient Runes

13:00-14:00 g Lunch

14:00-14:50 g History of M. g Astronomy g Herbology g Charms

15:00-15:50 g Divination g Potions g g Muggle Study g Transfiguration

16:00-18:00 g Supervised Studies, XCA

18:00-19:00 g Dinner

21:00 g Curfew

23:00 g Lights out

22:00-24:00 g Astronomy


End file.
